


60 Days in an Autumn

by Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)



Series: 60 Years in a Summer [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mpreg, Past time travel, Sequel, Slash, Writer isn't a Native English Speaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter
Summary: Part 2 Of 60 Years in a Summer. Now with no time-travel Harry returns to Hogwarts but this time he is pregnant and his beloved Tom/Voldemort comes with me. Of course nothing is going to happen…
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: 60 Years in a Summer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692337
Comments: 56
Kudos: 598





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [60 Years in a Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151526) by [Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter). 



> #  **60 Days in an Autumn**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Summary:** Now with no time-travel Harry returns to Hogwarts but this time he is pregnant and his beloved Tom/Voldemort comes with him. Of course nothing is going to happen…
> 
> **Spoilers:** 60 Years in a Summer
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the mistakes
> 
> Title suggested by [Mesha2403](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/12359174/mesha2403) and voted on my FB Group
> 
>  **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
> 
>  **Characters:** Harry Potter, Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Winky (Harry Potter), Dobby (Harry Potter), Nagini (Harry Potter), Lestrange
> 
>  **Warnings:** Writer isn't a Native English Speaker, Slash, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Mpreg, Age Difference, Past time travel, Sequel, Don't copy to another site

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cover by [yume-jin.tumblr.com ](http://yume-jin.tumblr.com/)


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Bday Gift To You All (10th June)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **No Beta**
> 
> **N er words in this chapter: **846
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> {Talking on the fireplace/Two-way mirror}
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> ** Time change/Date of time **
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Prologue**

** Thursday, 31 August 1995 **

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

If a couple months ago someone had told him that he’d fall in love with the known You Know Who and would be pregnant with his child, Harry would have sent him to be checked by a Special Ward in a Psychiatric Hospital.

Harry looked up from his meal towards his new family. Lord and Lady Lestrange: his adoptive parents who actually lived up to the name of loving parents. _That was something he had never believed he’d have._ By their side was the known You Know Who, _his Tom-tom who he loved above everything and anything and all because of a stray spell that had hit him while he run away from his Tommy._ By Harry’s other side was his godfather. _Sirius had taken time to accept the known Dark Lord as Harry’s lover, he had actually freaked out when he first realized but had accepted it by now._

_And to think that tomorrow Harry would go to school with the Dark Lord. He would actually bring the You Know Who with him to Hogwarts, but frankly Harry didn’t care what people thought anymore. He had known on the moment he had chosen to be with his Tommy, he had turned his back to the Light’s point of view of the world. He had turned his back on everything he believed in._

Sirius choked on his food, making Harry look at him confused only to see his face pale and his eyes wide-eyed. Harry frowned and looked at the others to realize that his Tommy’s facial expressions were with their usual mask, but his eyes were looking back with Dark lust promising lots. Harry’s mouth suddenly turned dry and, in no time, Sirius was growling his name to remind him to control himself.

Voldemort’s lips twitched into a smirk at the corner of his lips. Harry mock-glared at his lover, who obviously was doing this on purpose.

**–SYiaS–**

Harry knew he should go sleep in his own bedroom, but walked into his Tommy’s room instead. Tom was already waiting for him and the bedroom door locked behind Harry magically.

“You’re actually locking it?” Harry argued amused.

“This way not even House-elves can interfere.” Voldemort explained and sat down on the bed against the headboard. He patted on the mattress, so Harry took out his shoes to join. “Lose the trousers and pants as well.”

Harry frowned but obeyed. When he kneeled on the bed to approach, Tom pulled him to sit over his legs. He pulled Harry’s hands onto his shoulders and then guided Harry’s face into a kiss. Harry kneeled closer to be able to kiss his lover, only to feel the other touching his own clothes. When Harry pulled his head back, he realized his lover also had nothing but his robe.

“Tom?”

“How do you feel about the idea of riding me?”

Harry’s eyes grew and looked at the lube Tom was grabbing from the bedside table. Immediately Harry pulled his shirt over his head to take it out. _Sure he was pregnant, but he was also a teenager. He was always horny._

“Don’t forget to take it slow.” Tommy whispered on his ear seductively, before he started to stretch him with his lubed fingers.

“I’ll do my best.” He gasped out as Tom did quick work out of him as Harry held onto his lover’s clothed shoulders. “Gosh! Was this what was on your mind during dinner?”

–Yesss.– Voldemort added, obviously unable to restrain himself from slipping into Parseltongue. –You facing me earlier because of the letter made me want you like never before.–

Harry closed his eyes with strength as Tom touched that point inside of him that made him moan like mad.

“Tooom!” He gasped and in no time the fingers were slipping out. He opened his eyes confused to find Tom taking Harry’s glasses out and storing it on the bedside table. “Wha…?”

One of Tom’s hand moved to Harry’s hip to guide him to rise himself and it was then that Harry’s mind realized that he had to be the one doing the moving this time. His eyes grew and looked down at the mess of colours, just knowing that Tom was waiting for Harry to start. Biting his bottom lip, he started to thrust himself down into Tom’s member, who was obviously keeping it in place with one hand as the other held Harry’s hip. Harry glanced up at his lover, who was looking back with dark lustful eyes.

“I love you, my Harry.”

Harry blushed and leaned forward to kiss his beloved as he kept pushing himself down onto his lover’s member. _Oh boy! This position made it go directly into Harry’s sweet point!_

“We are so doing this position again.” He gasped out, it being hard to think because of the massive size being pushed inside of him.

 **(** **TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being posted as my annual Bday Gift to you all
> 
> ~Isys


	3. Chapter I  –Riddle’s “son”–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **No Beta**
> 
> **N er words in this chapter: **3,508
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> {Talking on the fireplace/Two-way mirror}
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> **Time change/Date of time**
> 
> **_Change of POV_ **

**Chapter I**

**–Riddle’s “son”–**

** Friday, 1 September 1995 **

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry arrived the train station with Sirius (in his Animagus form) by his side on his four legs, Tom in his Tham-form dressed in Durmstrang attire walking on Harry’s other side while carrying Hedwig’s cage in one hand and Harry’s adoptive parents beside the two _‘teens’_ , one on Tom’s side and the other on Harry’s side. Mother Alexa _, who was the one on Harry’s side,_ fixed his messy hair that had become a mess with the wind earlier. _To make it believable that he was letting it grow, it was just slightly bigger than before he went on summer holidays._

“Harry!”

Harry looked up to find Hermione running their way. He looked back at his parents, who nodded affirmatively. He let Mother pick his new bags and then approached his best friend and hugged her right back when she jumped onto him and hugged him tight.

“Come, Hermione, I want you to meet the father of your future godson.”

“For a moment I thought you were going to say your parents, you already introduced us on your birthday.”

“They yes, but not Thanatos Black.”

The girl scoffed and let Harry guide her towards Voldemort, who Sirius was obviously looking up at and making fun of. _Harry then realized that he was about to introduce a Muggleborn to the known Dark Lord._ He rolled his eyes at his lover’s tenseness.

“It’s a pleasure, Thanatos. I’m Hermione Granger. Harry is my very first and also my best friend. He rescued me from a Troll in our first-year and unlike everyone that hated me for being a Know It All Muggleborn always with a nose in the schoolbooks, he decided to become my friend.”

Voldemort looked at Harry and then shook Hermione’s offered hand.

“Thanatos Black-Peverell. Heir of both the Black and the Peverell families. I met Harry last year when I was with the other Durmstrangs in Hogwarts School. Last time I actually saw you: you were in Krum’s arms being danced around the Great Hall as if there was no tomorrow.”

“Black?” Hermione asked surprised.

“My bearer father is Serpens Black. A distant uncle of Harry’s godfather.” Tom agreed with a nod.

“When I heard that there was a Black among the Durmstrangs, I went to look him up.” Harry supplied.

“When was that?” Hermione asked.

“When you were playing Owl for Ron.”

Hermione’s eyes grew and then nodded.

“But you still went to the Yule Ball with Parvati Patil?” She wondered.

Harry and Tom shared looks as they arrived the red train’s door.

“I was head over hills for Harry the moment he introduced himself, but it took him longer than that to allow me in.” Tom argued before turning towards the amused Lestranges. “I’ll owl you as soon as we get Harry’s new timetable to tell you your hours to come give us our Inheritance Classes, Lady Alexa.”

Mother Alexa nodded and turned towards Hermione.

“If you want, you may join us. You may not be an Heiress of a Lordship Family, but it doesn’t hurt to learn the Wizardry World’s ways.” She offered and Hermione nodded at once thankfully.

“I’ll be really thankful, Madam.”

Mother Alexa nodded and then pulled Harry into a hug.

“I’ll see you soon, Son.”

“Right back, Mother.” He agreed and then let Father Jeremy pull him into a hug as well. “Take Mother on that travel that you keep postponing, Father.” He added on the man’s ear who chuckled in amusement.

“I see what I can do about that.” He agreed. “Heir Thanatos, I leave my son on your hands.”

“I’m going to school, Father. Not getting married.” Harry argued and both Tom and Father Jeremy laughed as Hermione stuttered in embarrassment. “I mean, what’s the worse than can happen?”

The three adults, one dog and Hermione gave a pointed look back and he turned deep red.

“Do you really want us to answer you that?” Tom retorted and Harry scoffed, before quickly hugging his new parents again just as the train whistle happened. Then the three entered the train. “Are you a Perfect, Miss Granger?”

“I… yes.”

“If my Father told me correctly, the Perfects go to the front of the train.” Tom explained.

Hermione hummed and then gave Harry a quick hug, before hurrying towards the front. Harry looked at Tom with a raised eyebrow.

“She is…”

“A friend.” Tom agreed and took Harry’s hand before they started to walk down the corridor after Sirius. “The others were the Longbottom boy and the Weasley twins, correct?”

Harry nodded and Sirius stopped before a door. Tom released Harry’s hand to open it, only for them to see Neville inside alongside a strange girl with blonde hair that Harry had never met before.

“Hello, Harry.”

“Hi, Neville. Can we go in?”

Neville nodded and they entered, Tom storing Hedwig on the corner of the seats as they stored their bags over the seats. Finally, they sat down and Neville nodded at Tom.

“I’m Neville.”

“Thanatos Black. Harry’s fiancé.” Tom offered. “And you are, Miss?”

The blonde girl looked up from her magazine that she was reading upside down.

“Luna Lovegood.” She offered, confused to being spoken to.

Harry smiled at her and offered his hand, that she took and they shook hands.

“Pleasure, Luna. I’m Harry.”

Luna nodded.

“Yes, I know. Everyone does actually.”

Harry scoffed.

“Most people know me better than I know myself.” He agreed. “Neville, what is that?”

“A Mimbulus Mimbletonia.” Tom put in and Neville immediately turned towards the older with wide-eyes. “So long as you don’t bother it: it is harmless.”

Harry hummed and gave Neville a pointed look when he went to touch the plant, who immediately blushed and stopped.

“Why are you coming to Hogwarts, Black?” Neville asked.

“Even though my parents are two males, people forgot to warn me and Harry that there’s more ways than one to get children.”

Neville frowned and then turned towards Harry, who nodded shyly.

“Congrats.” He immediately said.

“That explains why Heir Black is following then, Harry will need magic lending constantly.” Luna offered as she returned to her magazine.

**–SYiaS–**

Harry looked up from Tom’s arm _, where he had leaned his head against as he took a nap – after all the other had kept him awake practically all night long, the bloody horny guy – and as Tom read a book,_ when the carriage’s door opened.

“Do you want something from the trolley, Dears?” The Trolley Lady asked.

Harry was about to straighten when Winky popped in and started making the requests for both Harry and Tom. Harry rolled his eyes but didn’t argue.

**–SYiaS–**

Eventually the train arrived Hogsmeade, Tom helped Harry straighten his pointy hat as Sirius stood from his place on the floor and followed an amused Hermione and Neville out the carriage train.

“You’re embarrassing.” He mumbled shyly.

Tom rolled his eyes and grabbed Harry’s hand in his.

–I’ve always wanted to enter Hogwarts School by your side.– The older retorted as they left while leaving Hedwig with Winky and Dobby.

Harry turned towards the other surprised and then realized that Tom had had to wait a whole year for Serpens to return. A whole year of daydreaming.

–Is it anything like you imagined?–

Tom smiled back and they joined the others outside. Immediately, Harry saw Tonks looking back obviously wanting to speak with him. Without a second look at her, he walked with Tom-tom towards the carriages only to freeze before one at seeing what guided them.

“Thestrals.” Tom supplied. “Only people who saw someone die can see them.”

“I saw my parents and Professor Quirrell. Why only now can I see them?”

“You weren’t mature enough to understand what was happening before your very eyes.” Tom argued and the actual teenagers nodded as they climbed the carriage.

The raven-haired looked around and then at Hermione.

“Ron?”

Hermione shook her head. Harry’s lips trembled and he looked out the carriage to keep himself from crying. _Bloody pregnancy hormones…_

“How different is Durmstrang School?” Neville asked Tom to change subject. “Is it a castle as well? Do you also take the train? Or do you go in the boat?”

Tom hummed and started answering each question as the other two’s attention drifted off to him. Harry nodded thankfully at Neville who nodded back briefly. Even when they arrived Hermione kept questioning Tom, who would answer each question without even needing to think much about it. Harry wondered when the older had studied it. The twins joined them by the Great Hall’s entrance and pulled Harry into a bone-breaking hug sandwich-style.

“Guys!” He reprimanded embarrassed.

They released him while laughing and then each shook a hand from Tom at the same time as if they always knew him.

“Black.”

“Weasleys.” Tom agreed, warily.

“You two already knew him?” Hermione asked as they entered the Great Hall.

“Of course, he was here last year after all. His _Daddy_ is our sponsor for our incoming shop. Actually; anything we do needs to be double checked by him first.” George agreed.

“It was Black who told about us to his _Daddy_ so we owe him one because it would be hard otherwise.” Fred added.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Tom.

–Your Goblin must have contacted them.– Tom explained. –Did they know you are Serpens?– Harry nodded as Professor Flitwick approached at seeing the newcomer. –Then they must have demanded the truth. I believe by their comments that they know exactly who I am and know better than to provoke me.–

Harry hummed as Tom bowed his head at the tiny Professor.

“I don’t believe we were warned of a transfer student, Mr…?”

Dobby popped in with Tom’s backpack, who took out his official scroll and have the Charms Professor. The man read it, then looked at Harry and finally signalled the scrolls.

“I hope you don’t mind that I held onto this as I take care of the paperwork and your future quarters? It must have lost its way from the Ministry of Magic to here.”

“It was done two days ago. It was when my bearer father Serpens Black finally persuaded me and my other father Tom Peverell to come with my Harry so he could do his fifth-year before he delivers our incoming child. The School Board has put Healer Antonin Dolohov in the paperwork to be contacted if something happens and for weekly check-ups on my Harry.” Tom supplied.

Professor Flitwick nodded.

“You are Tom Riddle’s son?” He asked and Tom nodded. “Was that in the original paperwork?”

“Yes.” Harry agreed sternly, because he knew that Dumbledore had gotten the warning paperwork from the School Board because of his letter to Tom the day before.

Professor Flitwick scoffed and turned towards the staff table.

“Poppy!” Madam Pomfrey stood and approached. “Do you remember our classmate Tom Riddle?”

“Of course.”

“This is his son. Whose paperwork got _‘lost’_ in the mail.”

The old woman scoffed and accepted the scroll.

“Black? Tom actually married the infamous Serpens?”

“I’m Heir Black-Peverell. My father changed his surname to his own Family name.”

Madam Pomfrey smiled amused and nodded.

“Sit down, you two, the first-years students must be about to arrive. Me and Filius will take care of the missing paperwork right away.”

“Thank you, Madam Pomfrey.” Harry hurried to say. “In my paperwork there should be a no practical classes or _, at the least,_ limited access because of my condition.”

Madam Pomfrey frowned and Harry set a hand on his lower belly, making her eyes to grow.

“I’ll see about finding the original paperwork right away.” She agreed sternly and the two adults left.

Harry and Tom sat on the Gryffindor table besides Harry’s friends. Harry looked at the head table to find a Ministry member among them, Harry having seen him when he had been being given the throughout check-up. _No way…_

“What is it?” Tom asked quietly.

“The new Professor…”

Tom looked at the head table as well and his eyes narrowed.

“Wasn’t he one of the ones who ordered the Healer to…?” He started to ask, but stopped when Harry shivered. “Miss Granger and Heir Longbottom, never leave Harry alone with the new Professor no matter what.”

The two looked back confused and then at the head table.

“We’ll do our best.” Neville agreed.

Tom hummed, accepting it and they quieted down as the doors opened and Professor McGonagall entered with the first-year students. Hermione leaned over and quickly whispered towards Tom what was happening. Harry smiled at the way his friends just accepted him even though they hadn’t heard about him previously.

He could feel looks from the head table and felt a shiver run down his back. Before anyone could react, Tom had stood taken out his massive Durmstrang-type jacket and then pulled it over Harry’s back, who turned deep red. He pulled the jacket close though as it smelled like his Tom-tom. He ignored the Slytherins snickering _, knowing that if he acknowledged it: it could end in a literal death._

Harry’s stomach had just grumbled when Professor Dumbledore and the new Professor finished their speeches. The food appeared, but before Harry could serve himself Madam Pomfrey and Professor Flitwick entered the Great Hall. The School Healer approached Harry and Tom, leaning down on her heels to be at their height.

“Magic-made food is not advised for pregnancy. Your House-elf just went to fetch you a meal from Perthro. Tomorrow I’ll have a corner of the kitchen ready for your House-elves to be able to set up your future meals.” She whispered. “The engagement’s quarters in the Gryffindor tower were taken care off. The School House-elves are bringing your belongings and Familiar there as we speak.”

“Thank you, Madam Pomfrey.” Harry agreed.

The woman took one look at Harry’s jacket and then raised an eyebrow at Tom.

“He was shivering.” Tom retorted.

“I was being stared from the head table, the new Professor is part of the group that ordered the Healer to do me the illegal throughout check-up.” Harry argued. “Tham must have thought my shiver was from cold.”

Madam Pomfrey looked at the head table and then at the jacket, feeling the material.

“Magic repellent?” She asked Tom, who nodded. “I’ll contact the Lestranges to get you school robes with it as well, Potter.” She agreed.

Dobby popped in and both Harry and Tom’s plates and glasses were filled with Lady Nott’s famous food. Madam Pomfrey nodded and straightened, walking away as Harry hurried to eat.

**–SYiaS–**

Harry entered the Gryffindor tower with Tom beside him. He couldn’t help but wonder how different this was from Slytherin’s common room. By the side he could hear Hermione giving his lover and the first-year students the tour and introduction. Eventually Tom joined him by a couch before the fireplace.

“No ranking.” Tom put in questioningly.

Harry shook his head.

“How are you dealing with all this differences?” He whispered back.

“Your House is a lot more welcoming than what I am used to.” The older argued making Harry snort. “I still believe you look better in green.”

Harry rolled his eyes and let his face be pulled into a kiss. Only for a flash to suddenly flash in their faces.

“ _Coool **liiiiiin**_!” He snarled, not even needing to look.

The 14-year-old male turned deep red and Harry stood, running after the running away younger teen boy.

**–SYiaS–**

**_ LV’s POV _ **

“Collin Creevey.” The Muggleborn put in as she sat on the armchair by the side. Voldemort raised an eyebrow at her. “Harry’s fan number One, or Two if you count Ginny Weasley over there.”

The known Dark Lord looked at who she meant, to see a red-haired, brown-eyed girl glaring back with jealousy in her eyes.

“Completely different from what I was used to.” He argued and Sirius III scoffed on his place on the rug before the fireplace, making him glare at the Animagus. _He was still the other’s Family Lord and he better remember that._ “Not to mention the language difference of course.”

Miss Granger nodded eagerly, obviously ready to learn anything he’d be ready to tell her. The Weasley twins approached and popped in on the couch where Harry had been.

“Then, Harry calls you «Tham»?”

“Yes and _, if you call me even a third of the horrible nicknames that he does,_ I’ll make you regret it.” Voldemort agreed warningly. _He wasn’t a Gryffindor so he didn’t need to pretend. Only that he was a teenager from another school and country. Besides **that** , he could be himself._ “Harry and my father Serpens are the only two allowed to call me nicknames.”

The two snorted but didn’t argue.

“Thanatos, then.” They agreed. “Instead of Weasleys you can call us Gred and Forge. After all: you are engaged with our baby brother Harry. You are practically family.”

By the side the jealous girl choked in outrage and the other Weasley boy gasped in horror.

“Fredrick and George it is.” Voldemort agreed and the two snickered that he actually knew they were testing him. Harry returned and sat on the arm of the couch, giving the older the roll of the camera. “You managed to catch him?”

“I’m a sprinter.” Serpens agreed with a shrug. “Collin and Dennis promised not to picture us kissing or anything like that again.” He added and took his hat out, passing a hand through his growing hair.

_It wasn’t as big as Voldemort was used to, but it would get there eventually._

“Dennis?”

“Collin’s younger brother.” Harry offered and leaned against Voldemort, who ignored the twins’ leering looks. “He entered last year. Immediately joined Ginny and Collin’s fan group.”

Voldemort hummed and could see that Harry was going magic weak. He stood up.

“Let’s move to our new quarters. You need me to lend you magic.”

Shyly, his Serpens said goodbye to his friends and then followed him into the engagement quarters at the bottom of the boy’s staircase. They entered into an office with two doors. Tom opened one to see a private bathroom. Looking back at Harry, he realised the other had found their bedroom. He guessed that tomorrow he could look around his new office, for now Serpens needed him.

Voldemort entered the bedroom and _, even if obviously Gryffindor-themed,_ could tell that Winky had a hand in it to make plenty of it in silver and green instead. As Harry changed, Voldemort opened the bedcovers of the four poster bed. It was Slytherin-themed instead of the walls and rug that were Gryffindor’s red and gold.

“I bet that was Winky.” Serpens agreed and when Voldemort looked his lover was already in pyjamas and holding Voldemort’s snake plushie in his arms against his lower belly that still didn’t show that he had a baby there.

“I’m already staying in a place all red and gold, I need a place to not feel like destroying it if I ever get overwhelmed.”

Harry nodded and laid down on the green and silver bed, before taking out his glasses and set them on the bedside table. Voldemort went to blow all the candles and double check the doors, windows and fireplaces before he joined his fiancé in bed, finally letting his features return to normal to be able to lend his lover his magic. Serpens leaned against Voldemort’s naked body as the older started lending magic.

“Thanks.”

“For what?”

“Being nice to Hermione.” Serpens mumbled.

Voldemort looked down at his lover and then up at the top of the bed as Winky closed the bed curtains.

“So long as she is ready to learn the difference between the Muggle World and the Wizardry World, I don’t have anything against her. Still, she needs to be ready for things to be different from what we were taught in the Muggle World.”

“Still, thanks.”

Voldemort nodded.

“You are going against your beliefs for me, I know that. I also need to learn to change and accommodate your beliefs into my way. A group of people is hardly comparable to what you do.”

Serpens snorted and set a hand on each side of Voldemort’s head and raised himself on his arms.

“Can’t you just accept a thank you like a normal person?” He argued before he leaned down and claimed Voldemort’s lips with his own.

**(** **TBC)**


	4. Chapter II  –Dogfight–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **No Beta**
> 
> **N er words in this chapter: **2,451
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> {Talking on the fireplace/Two-way mirror}
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> **Time change/Date of time**
> 
> **_Change of POV_ **

**Chapter II**

**–Dogfight–**

** Saturday, 2 September 1995 **

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry got up early and went for a shower, when he returned to the bedroom he found Tommy standing up and starting to shift himself back into his teenage-version.

“You don’t need to change when it’s just us.” He argued.

“Winky woke me up because your friends want to come to wake us up.” The older said and accepted the kiss before heading to the bathroom. “Dry your hair.”

Harry rolled his eyes and dressed himself as he heard the office’s door opening. He was just finishing putting the school robe on when there was a knock on the bedroom door.

“Yes.” He agreed, picked the towel and started doing his best to dry himself, only for Hermione to show up before him and take it over for him quickly and efficiently. “I need to learn that. Principally since my hair is more tameable when it’s bigger.”

Hermione _, who obviously had been about to reprimand him at letting it grow,_ held back at realising the reasoning behind.

“I’ll speak with Lavender and Parvati.” She agreed. “They know better than us about hairstyles and how to fasten them up.”

Harry nodded thankfully and looked at the twins looking around as if expecting something. Winky popped in, picked Tom’s change of clothes and popped away.

“Pampered brat.” Harry grumbled under his breath, making Hermione snort. “I really hope I manage to tone it down by the time my baby is out here.”

“But he is still here with you for you.” Hermione offered kindly. “As pampered as Mr Serpens Black might have pampered You Know Who’s son, he is still here for you. His father’s known antagonist.”

_Right… Hermione knew of Tom Riddle…_

“I’m not going to fight anyone, Hermione. I left the war the moment I accepted what my feelings for Thanatos were. Last train ride I had already decided to jump out of that.”

Hermione opened her mouth and then closed it, understanding.

“And, unlike his Papa, Thanatos is here with Harry and actually putting up with a Muggleborn’s massive interrogation.” Hermione turned deep red at the twins’ reminder. “As much obviously in-love he may be with Harry here, remember to go easy on the guy, Hermione.” They warned her without needing to tell her about the actually being the You Know Who.

Harry nodded thankfully at the two, who nodded back. Eventually, Tommy left ready for the day, joined them and they all left the quarters together.

“Thanatos?” Hermione asked and Tom looked at her from his place where he was walking hand-in-hand with Harry. “What are your thoughts on the upcoming war? About Muggle raised?”

“My parents were Muggle raised.” Tom supplied. “My Father told me that my bearer father was used like a slave House-elf by his Muggle relatives. Like Harry. And like Harry he still has the physical scars to prove it.”

Hermione glanced at Harry surprised.

“Not all Muggles are bad.” Harry argued.

“There’s no good nor bad.” Tom argued and Harry glared at the older. “What?”

“If you dare finish that line by saying that only some archive greatness or whatever, I swear I’ll make you regret it.” He snapped and Tommy still seemed confused. “That’s what your _Papa_ told me in my first-year right before he tried to kill me!” He reminded harshly.

Tom’s eyes grew and then pulled Harry into a hug.

“Hush. Deep breath. Hush…”

Harry frowned and focused on his breath only to feel his magic go under control. He blushed immediately.

“Pregnancy hormones already?” Hermione wondered.

“It started on the first minutes after we first did it.” Tom agreed as he held Harry tight. “According to what I was taught it is expected because men don’t have this amount of hormones like women do.” –Calmer?– He added towards Harry, who nodded shyly. “Lets go down for breakfast.”

Shyly, Harry stepped back and they descended into the Great Hall.

“Are there any books about male pregnancy in the School Library?” Hermione wondered.

“Not in Hogwarts School according to my father. But it’s been decades after all. Things may have changed since then. Can’t all have been for the worse.”

“Worse?”

“Muggle holidays instead of Wizardry.” Tom supplied. “Actually I’m surprised there was even a Yule ball last year since Dumb… ouch.” Tom glared at Harry when he tightened his hand. “Professor Dumbledore has brought plenty of Muggle holidays into the school to accommodate Muggleborns and consequently creating even worse the angst between Muggle raised and Purebloods. They are forcing their ways into a new world that they are entering after all.”

“What?” Hermione asked surprised.

“Have you ever travelled around the world?”

“I went to France with my parents.” Hermione agreed.

“Egypt.” The twins offered.

“Did those locations speak and act like UK?” Tom added.

“No…?”

“Then why do you expect the same from a World not your own where you are being introduced to as a child so when you are an adult you know it by heart? What happens when you aren’t introduced as a child? It creates angst between you and the born and raised in that mode of thinking. Why should the French all speak perfect English when you are the one moving into France? Sure they learn English, but should all of them be forced to speak it fluently for you? Or are you the one who should learn?”

Harry was ready to interfere when he realised understanding hit Hermione’s face.

“Write me book titles later?” She asked eagerly, what made Tom look at her and then nod his agreement.

–Wasn’t expecting that.–

–What?–

–Every single one of my men with children your age all comment how closed-minded your Muggleborn is.– Tom supplied as they arrived the Great Hall. “Your common rooms are the farthest from the Great Hall or is just my impression?”

“The Ravenclaws are also in a tower.” George offered as they all moved around the Gryffindor table to sit down.

Tom hummed. As Harry sat down, Dobby popped in with Harry’s food before popping out. Harry and Tommy were finishing and standing up to go for a walk with Sirius when Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall. She looked back at them and then took a timetable from her heap and gave Harry.

“Thank you, Professor.”

“Filius told me that your paperwork got lost in the mail. I’m heading to the Ministry to pick a copy after breakfast. Anything in special you need on your timetable changed?”

Harry read it quickly.

“Classroom so Mother can teach me, Tham and Hermione Wizardry Etiquette and _our_ inheritance.” He agreed, looking up at the woman.

“Tham?”

“Professor, this is Heir Thanatos Black-Peverell, my fiancé and the father of my incoming baby. Tham, this is Professor McGonagall. She is the Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House. She is also the Transfiguration Professor.”

Tom bowed his head at Professor McGonagall.

“The paperwork was lost most likely because my father is Lord Tom Peverell, née Riddle.” Tom supplied and the woman hummed. “I was raised with my bearer father Lord Serpens Black out the country. My bearer father didn’t want for me to suffer the same persecution my other father suffered at the hands of the then Deputy Headmaster, Gryffindor Head House and Transfiguration Professor for being a Slytherin and so enrolled me in Durmstrang School instead.”

Professor McGonagall nodded.

“I will be sure to check about that.” She agreed. “When you contact Lord Black, do please warn him that I do not allow personal vendettas against certain students. Actually this is an argument I tend to have with fellow co-workers. If anyone dares to go after you: you may come to me.” She offered and then walked towards the Gryffindor table.

The two left with Sirius walking ahead of the two into the Grounds. As Sirius run around, the two walked aimlessly.

–What was that all about?–

–Dumblefool had the exact same job as Professor McGonagall. I worded it that way so she knew that the School Board knows perfectly well that my _‘family’_ doesn’t trust in England’s schooling system.– Tom-tom supplied with a shrug. –This way she won’t dare to argue my presence outside and inside the classrooms.–

Harry hummed, looking at the sky.

“You are overprotective.”

“You still love me.”

Harry smiled amused and nodded.

“You know that I do.”

The two heard the sound of fake-throwing up. They turned to look and found Sirius in his dog form fake throwing up.

“That mutt of yours is in serious need of dog-training.” Tom sneered. “I wonder if I should get him classes, as well as get him fixed.”

Sirius tensed up and looked up at Tom with wide-eyes, his ears pointing up to the sky. Harry rolled his eyes.

“Can’t you two behave?” He asked and the look the two gave him said no. “Tham, you aren’t getting Sirius fixed and, Sirius, stop provoking Thanatos! Before I put both of you in the doghouse.”

Tom scoffed at Harry’s wording, who rolled his eyes.

“I promise not to get your mutt fixed…” Tommy promised, just to add: “for now.” Only for Sirius to growl.

“I told you two to behave!” Harry snapped when the two got in each other’s faces.

Before Harry could react though a massive hand took hold of Sirius’ collar and pulled him away. Harry looked to find Sirius being held back by Hagrid.

“Need a helpin’ hand, Harry?” The tall man asked amused.

“Yes, please. Tham and my dog Sirius hate each other. Sirius is well behaved until Tham shows up.”

Hagrid laughed.

“I’ll see if I can ge’ tha’ looked up.” The older agreed. “Tham?”

“Thanatos.” Tommy argued.

“Bi’ name.” Hagrid retorted and Harry snorted. “Professor McGonagall asked to speak with yeh two.”

Harry nodded and went to move back inside when he realized that Sirius was being manhandled by Hagrid and brought along to the other’s hunt. Harry felt pity for his godfather but walked inside alongside Tom towards Professor McGonagall’s classroom. The woman was by her desk like usual and was looking through paperwork.

“I take it you have found my paperwork.” Tom supplied.

“Yes, apparently the School Board had been sent a letter by your bearer father with the proof of Professor Dumbledore’s knowledge of your paperwork.” Professor McGonagall agreed as she showed the parchment to Tom, who looked through it with a hum. “If possible I need to speak with your bearer father.” She added.

Harry looked sideways towards Tom who was smiling at the woman _, although not in a nice way._

“Who is requesting that? Professor McGonagall? Or… _Order of the **Phoenix’s Member**_?” Was asked harshly, his tone going angrier by each word.

Professor McGonagall frowned and then nodded, understanding.

“How about a meeting in a location of your father’s choosing?” She asked instead.

Harry stayed quiet, looking at his lover who then nodded.

“I’ll use my two-way-mirror to ask my father first. I hope you understand that my father doesn’t want Order’s Members near my bearer father. After what happened to my bearer father when my father was a child, my father become quite protective of him.”

Professor McGonagall nodded.

“Completely understandable.”

Tom turned around, pulled an arm around Harry and they left.

–Considering you once showed up inside Hogwarts and you said you had to leave it means that you have a way to leave the school unnoticed, am I right?– Tommy asked quietly and Harry nodded. –Do you want to be Serpens for a day?–

Harry looked around them unsure and his fiancé snorted.

“What?”

–Look at me.– The older said and when Harry did, he saw the sweet smile in the other that he loved so much. –Parseltongue. That’s a language that not even Dumbledore can study.–

Harry turned deep red and glared at the other when he laughed.

–Keep making fun of me and you’ll sleep on the couch!– He grumbled.

To his surprise Tom only laughed harder.

–You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to get mad at me and put me in the doghouse.– The older put in and Harry’s anger left him at once. –How’re the exits?–

The black-haired teen took hold of his fiancé’s hand and pulled him down the corridor and up the stairs until they arrived the statue of Gunhilda. With Tom making sure they were unnoticed, Harry opened the passageway and the two entered.

“If we descend these stairs, past those boulders and go down the tunnel, we end-up by the basement of the basement of Honeydukes Sweetshop.” Harry showed, signalling down the tunnel past the fallen boulders. “I hope you don’t intend on using it for anything extra than this.”

Tom looked back from where he was inspecting the boulders and then shook his head.

“It’s only for yours and mine travels to and from Hogwarts unnoticed.” He promised. “How did you find this place?”

Harry passed a hand over his hair.

“I didn’t… my father and his friends did.” He argued and Voldemort’s eyes grew, before he sent back an apologetic look.

“It’s your inheritance.” He offered and Harry nodded. “I promise that I won’t tarnish it for you.” He added.

“I also know how to go to the Shrieking Shack. But that one you are in the open so anyone can see you approach the entrance. There’s more but Mr Filch know of four of them I believe and the other landslides closed the passageway.”

Voldemort nodded.

“Show me them later on, I’ll see what I can do. Now where is that owl of yours when…?” the older shut up when Hedwig literally flew inside coming from the passageway. “I’m telling you, your owl is way too smart.”

Harry snorted as Voldemort picked a parchment and quickly wrote down on it as they walked down the passageway. They had just arrived the entrance to the basement, when Voldemort gave Hedwig the letter. He took hold of them and side-apparated. They appeared in the forest outside the Shrieking Shack and Hedwig flew away towards Hogwarts.

“For me to be Serpens for a day… won’t you have to age me?” He wondered and saw amused as his future husband tensed up as if he realized the fact.

 **(** **TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember for certain how many passageways there were and how many Filch knew of, as soon as I know I'll update this chapter  
> ~Isys  
> Update: Filch knew 4, there were seven. The candt store one, the hidden by a mirror which is blocked and the Shrieking Shack one


	5. Chapter III  –The Dark Lord’s Husband–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **No Beta**
> 
> **N er words in this chapter: **3,862
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> {Talking on the fireplace/Two-way mirror}
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> **Time change/Date of time**
> 
> **_Change of POV_**

**Chapter III**

**–The Dark Lord’s Husband–**

** Saturday, 2 September 1995 **

**_ MMcG’s POV _ **

Minerva accepted the letter from Potter’s owl to find a hour and location written down.

“Something’s the matter, Minerva?”

The Witch looked up to find her co-worker Severus _, who she had called to warn him against badmouthing Potter in his classes._

“You Know Who has agreed for me to meet Lord Serpens Black. I requested it to his son who _, apparently,_ was fast at booking me up a meeting.”

If she didn’t know her co-worker well, she wouldn’t have noticed his slight tenseness at the news.

“Want me to go with you? Is that why you called me urgently?” He asked.

“I had called you to warn you against badmouthing Potter.” Minerva retorted.

Severus scoffed.

“I already got that talk from the Dark Lord himself, don’t worry.” The other argued and she looked up at her former student. “His Heir is getting married to Potter who is already pregnant with their child, either He likes it or not, Potter has turned into His most protected possession.” The Wizard added.

Minerva sighed.

“Will you join me?” She asked instead.

“Try not to say something that will out me out to the Dark Lord as a double agent.” Severus simply said.

Minerva nodded and the two left the school. They bypassed Rubeus Hagrid who was literally training Sirius Black’s Animagus form beside his dog Fang. When she heard the Grim growl in their direction, she looked at Severus to see him smirk in amusement. Rolling her eyes, she didn’t reprimand her co-worker. _If Black wanted to be able to walk around his godson he had to learn how to behave in dog form, to learn how to fully pretend to be a dog._ They arrived the Front Gates and apparated outside Malfoy Manor where her former student Narcissa Malfoy was waiting for them.

“You are expected. I hope you understand that I have orders that if you act out of place that I have the right to force you out using the Family Manor’s Wards.” The Witch explained as she opened the gates for them. “After everything that happened to his husband over their youth, my Lord has become quite protective of him and doesn’t let most people close. Even his own people.”

Minerva nodded, not arguing.

“I won’t attack unless I’m attacked first.” She offered to which the blonde Witch nodded, accepting it. “I’m sure that the same will be about my colleague.”

Lady Malfoy looked at Severus as they passed the gardens towards the Manor in the middle, before looking ahead again. They entered and walked into the dining room that the Malfoys had just for their massive balls and that’s when Minerva saw the Dark Lord in all his glory talking with another Wizard that was with his back towards Minerva and sitting on the table as he talked with the sitting You Know Who. His hair was white, not just white, it was silver and from his siting position on the table it reached all the way to the table. Even though the You Know Who was white-skinned, blood-red cat-shaped eyes, snake-like nostrils, lipless lips, bald and Minerva could even see spider-like long fingers, the older than her Wizard was smiling at whatever his silver-haired husband was telling him. He was looking at the other with a fondness that she had believed him incapable.

“Hogwarts’ Professors, my Lords.” Lady Malfoy introduced.

It was then that she saw Serpens Black for the first-time. The Wizard tilted his head to the side and looked back and Minerva’s breath was swallowed away. The most gorgeous man was staring right back that obviously had Black inheritance, but that wasn’t what had made her react, what had done it was the massive body scar that had obviously been left by a knife on his skin. It went all the way from his forehead down his nose and onto the side of his mouth and then sideways towards his opposite ear. _Now Minerva understood why the You Know Who overprotected his husband. Why he was known to only show up one night a year. He most likely spent most of his life either in hospitals or hidden away._

“Professor McGonagall, I believe?” The Wizard asked with a voice that _, even though everything he’d passed through,_ was filled with innocence.

His voice gave Minerva hope for Thanatos Black.

“Yes, Lord Black. And this is my co-worker and Potions Professor, Professor Snape.”

Lord Black looked at Severus when he was mentioned and his eyes actually tinkled.

“Last time I saw him he was a young boy teaching a dark-red-haired girl what magic was.” The elder Wizard put in and Severus tensed up. “What was her name again?”

“Lily Potter née Evans, my Lord.” Severus replied.

“Right… too many decades. My apologies if I don’t remember every name that my husband tells me.”

Minerva looked at the known coldest Wizard in the world, who signalled towards a chair on the Malfoy’s dining table. Minerva and Severus approached and sat by their side.

“Serpens, dear, you need to leave the table now.”

“I just spent 12 years without any touch.” The other argued.

“Didn’t you have Thanatos?”

“Tammy is my son, not my husband.”

Minerva looked down at the parchments she had brought along, knowing better than to stare at the arguing couple. Severus being quick to join in at setting them up. The two looked up when the sound of a chair being pulled was heard, apparently Lord Black had won his argument and a chair had been set right down beside the You Know Who at the top of the table, who he was holding the hand and interlining their fingers.

“What did you need to discuss with us? Harry’s Legal Guardians are the Lestranges not us.” You Know Who wondered.

“It’s about your son.” Minerva said and Lord Black finally stopped his playfulness and looked back questioningly. She still remembered when she was a student and how people spoke that he was Tom Riddle’s half-brother. She wondered if that had been true _, after all,_ here they were together and married. “May I wonder one thing?”

“We aren’t biologically siblings.” You Know Who replied before she could even make the question. “Serpens is from a Slytherin and Black’s branch that moved onto the States, during his summer holidays he found me and brought me to the Black Family’s branch in England.”

Minerva nodded.

“Thank you for answering it honestly. That had bugged me when I heard you two had actually married.”

“We’re as cousins as my son is to Harry.” You Know Who replied amused. “Has Thanatos done something already? Did he misbehave?”

“Thanatos doesn’t take after me.” Lord Black argued. “He is too much like you.”

“You raised him, didn’t you?” Was retorted back to the silver-haired Wizard. “I have every right to wonder.”

“Mr Black did not misbehave.” Minerva hurried to offer before she’d witness some couple bantering that she knew the You Know Who wouldn’t take lightly at an Order’s Member witnessing. “I am here because I had to go to the School Board to get the official paperwork that gave your son permission to be at Hogwarts.”

“I wrote a letter to the School Board myself because the Headmaster… my apologies, what it his name again? My husband and son always call him Dumb Fool.”

Minerva looked at the You Know Who with a raised eyebrow, who won an amused smirk as Severus offered Dumbledore’s name.

“The School Board showed me your letter as well as the Headmaster’s letter to your husband.” Minerva agreed. She picked one of the parchments and offered it, which You Know Who picked and looked through it. “That is an official copy that they gave me.”

The older than her Wizard nodded.

“Yes, it seems to be all in order.” He agreed.

“I wanted to speak with you over how I won’t stand for persecution and if any of my co-workers dare to do it that they will have to answer to me.”

Lord Black looked at her and finally freed the You Know Who’s hand.

“The new Defence’s Professor?”

“Professor Bael-Varbrun.” Minerva agreed.

“My son said that Harry recognised him as the one who held him down during the power abuse that the Healer did under the Aurors and Minister’s orders.” Lord Black put in and Minerva knew better than to react when the You Know Who immediately held the elder Wizard’s hand. “My husband’s classmate _, Antonin Dolohov,_ has to work overtime each time he has to check on my unborn grandchild.”

“And I believe that the requirement for Antonin to be at Hogwarts was also requested.” You Know Who added. “Harry already has enough problems letting Antonin to look him over, forcing him to let another Healer do it would be too much for him while pregnant.”

Minerva looked at Severus and then back at the couple.

“Poppy Pomfrey will be warned of this so she asks it from the Healer’s Board. That way Healer Dolohov will be appointed to Hogwarts under official orders.”

You Know Who nodded.

“And one more thing: I’m sure that in your paperwork was added that Thanatos has to follow Harry to classes and that neither of the two can be summoned to the Headfool’s office without Jeremy’s presence.”

Minerva held back a smile when Lord Black literally stepped on the You Know Who for insulting Professor Dumbledore. She picked the parchment with what the other said and offered it. Lord Slytherin looked through it and then nodded, returning both scrolls.

“I’ll warn all my co-workers that Heir Black-Slytherin is to follow Mr Potter to classes.” She agreed, only to see the elder Wizard starting to go pale. “I believe this is all. Anything else you want to talk about?” She added before the others would dismiss her and Severus.

You Know Who was about to argue when Severus coughed pointedly. The Dark Lord looked at Severus, who most likely gave a pointed look because he then looked at his husband and finally back again.

“For now.” He agreed.

Minerva packed her paperwork and left alongside Severus. By the entrance of the Malfoy Manor, she signalled at the other.

“You don’t need to return with me. Go _‘speak’_ with your friend Lord Malfoy.” She offered.

Severus looked back and then nodded, turning around and returning inside to go see what he could do for the Dark Lord’s husband. Minerva left the grounds and then apparated to Hogsmeade.

**–SYiaS–**

**_ LV’s POV _ **

Voldemort looked up when Severus returned inside.

“Professor McGonagall told me I could go spend some time with Lucius as an excuse for me to return inside. I’ll have to give the Headmaster something later though.” The early forties Wizard supplied as he approached Serpens and the young Wizard’s body returned to normal. “That was too much magic!” He added as a reprimand.

“It was my idea.” Voldemort argued as Severus joined Harry’s side and immediately did a check-up spell. “Do you believe she was fooled?”

“I was fooled myself.” Severus agreed as he read the popping in parchment. “If I didn’t know better I would have believed it.” He added before he snapped his fingers and two House-elves popped in. “The potion that I set up last night? Bring me a flask of it.”

Severus’ House-elves nodded and popped away.

“How bad?” Voldemort wondered as his Harry looked to be going even weaker.

“The Time-traveling spells combined with the glamour spells are making his Magical Core go practically magicless. Luckily I have set-up a potion for in case it would be needed.” Severus replied as his House-sheelf popped in and gave Harry the flask. “Drink up.”

The teenager didn’t even ask, he just brought it to his lips and tilted his head backwards. _Voldemort would have to have a talk with his lover over blindly trusting what was put on his hands._

“Baby?” Harry asked as he won some colour.

“Unarm.” Severus replied. “But you’ll need the Dark Lord’s magical lending.”

Voldemort nodded as Harry immediately moved from his chair onto Voldemort’s lap.

“Won’t Professor McGonagall comment my sudden weakness?” The teenager wondered as he leaned sideways against Voldemort’s chest.

Severus nodded at Voldemort’s questioning look, who immediately started lending magic to his lover’s weak Magical Core.

“She won’t.” Severus argued. “She believes you to be older than the Dark Lord and with a massive scar on the face made my Muggles. If anything she must have believed that the reason you aren’t around most time of the year like the Headmaster claims is because you need to be hospitalized several months a year.”

Harry hummed and nodded. Voldemort looked up when Lucius let Antonin inside, who immediately approached and accepted the patient parchment from Severus.

“What happened?”

“I changed Serpens’ outside features for a hour long so he could meet McGonagall." Voldemort supplied. “I did not believe he would be so affected by it considering I’ve been sharing my magic several times a day without the glamours on.”

“I gave him a regrowth potion that I brew specially for him and the Dark Lord is right now helping it grow to the desired length.” Severus offered.

“Careful how much you share, my Lord. Because of the potion it can become too much.” Antonin explained and Voldemort nodded.

Severus looked at the two for a long time and then frowned.

“How did you two travel here?”

“He side-apparated me.” Serpens tell-taled.

“My Lord!” Both Healer and Potions Master snapped and Voldemort mock-glared at his Harry.

“Get me a safe passageway to the Shrieking Shack and I’ll start flootraveling through there instead.” He argued.

Severus frowned at that before he nodded. _So Severus knew of that passageway as well…_

“I’ll work on it right away, my Lord.” Lucius agreed from the entrance of the dining room. “Does food interfere with his healing?” He added towards the Healer and the Potions Master.

The two shook their heads so the Malfoy’s House-elf popped in and started setting up the table for lunch.

–Sorry, I threw their anger at you, but they won’t dare to illspeak to your face but they dare to Harry Potter.– Serpens whispered as Voldemort pushed his chair closer to the table.

Voldemort looked down at his lover and sighed.

“There’s a house in Hogsmeade that we can protect.” Corban Yaxley put in as he was allowed inside. Voldemort looked up at him questioningly. “Lucius just contacted me to see about the floo travels.” Corban added, before bowing his head at Harry. “Have you been neglecting your job as our Lord’s fiancé’s Healer, Antonin?” He added towards the Healer.

“Our Lord knows that Sire can’t apparate or do too much magic, but still apparated him here without calling me before he used glamours to introduce him to McGonagall.” Antonin argued.

_Voldemort saw amused what his Harry meant. The three Wizards were obviously wanting to reprimand him, but didn’t dare._

“What do you mean by a house in Hogsmeade?” Serpens wondered as he sat with his back towards Voldemort’s chest, facing the table and starting to eat. Severus and Antonin immediately looking at Voldemort, who stopped lending magic. “Do you already have a man in there with a house, or do you have to buy one?”

“Is there a difference?” Corban wondered.

“Yes. A new oner calls the Headmaster’s attention.” Serpens agreed. “And even if I have an invisibility cloak and a map of Hogwarts to be able to avoid the Professors and Order’s Members, there’s still so much we can avoid in Hogsmeade’s snowy ground.”

“How many exits exist, Sire?” Corban wondered.

“Mr Filch knows of four. One is blocked by a landslide. Professor Snape knows one that Professor Dumbledore created for a _, at the time student,_ Werewolf to go to the Shrieking Shack. And I just left through another with my To…” Harry shrieked when Voldemort pinched him, “my Voldemort that leads to the candy store.”

The four Knights and one Witch smiled amused, all realizing that Harry was about to use a nickname that was private.

“Seven then.” Corban agreed. “Do you have the map with you?”

In answer Harry snapped his fingers and Winky popped in with Harry’s old parchment.

“ _I Solemnly Swear That I’m Up To No Good._ ”

Everyone looked at him confused only for the parchment to start to win ink. Voldemort looked at it.

_ Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs proudly presents you to the Marauders Map _

“This was your father’s.” He wondered and Serpens nodded back.

Serpens opened the parchment and started looking through them.

“This.” He pointed and Corban approached, pointing it down. “Fred and George Weasley claim that it’s closed off by a landslide. There’s also here.” He pointed to another. “Is the one to the candy store’s basement.” Harry started looking through and finally pointed at a last one in the gardens. “And this is the last one not known by Mr Filch. I do not know where the first leads to. The last leads to the Shrieking shack.”

“Do you know how to open the passageway?”

“I have to be there in person for the map to show me how.”

“I’ll do it while Serpens is asleep.” Voldemort supplied. “I’ll tell you later where it leads to. That map doesn’t show the one in the Headmaster’s office though.”

Everyone, Serpens included, turned towards him.

“There’s a passageway in the Headmaster’s office?”

“Behind the portrait of Salazar Slytherin himself. It leads to the forest on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. You cannot enter through there, only leave. It only opens to a Parselmouth because the former Headmaster won’t open just for anyone.”

They nodded understanding.

“It’s good to know that if Sire Serpens gets himself stuck in the Headmaster’s office that he has a way out though.” Antonin put in. “What about the Weasley twins? Won’t they…”

“They know that I am Serpens Black and never told their parents. I told them on the day of the train back, before I become the Dark Lord’s lover. Back when he was a child to me. The Goblins told them exactly who Thanatos is and they know better than to talk about it. They even persuaded my sister in everything but blood to stop questioning Thanatos because he was the You Know Who’s son and that even if in love with me it was better for her, a Muggleborn, to hold back.”

Corban looked at Voldemort and then back at the notes.

“Serpens is officially their sponsor.” Voldemort agreed.

“I’ll speak with my son to make sure they won’t step out of tone.” Lucius agreed.

Harry looked up at the blond and then back to his meal.

“You better warn him to not mess with me because I don’t believe my lover and fiancé will take it lightly and I might have hated Voldemort out of fundamentalism, but Draco was my archenemy."

Voldemort choked as Lucius nodded at once.

“I’ll make sure he understands not to mess with any of you or your group of friends, Sire.” Lucius agreed _, thankful that Serpens was giving his son a free pass that Voldemort obviously wouldn’t, like he had given Lucius when he had accidentally walked in on them._

“Do the check-up spell, Severus. We need to return to school.”

Severus obeyed and looked at it, before nodding.

“Use House-elf magic instead. It’s magic has less reaction on the pregnancy than side-apparation. When you arrive, Sire Serpens is to go directly take a nap.”

“Will do.” Harry agreed, standing only to lose his footing and Voldemort took hold of him immediately as his men reacted and tried to do the same. “Just as a warning:” Serpens started, even though he looked weak his voice suddenly turned deadly, “Any of you harms Hermione because she is a Muggleborn and you will wish for my fiancé to get to you first because no one touches what is mine to protect!”

Severus served a glass of water and set before Voldemort’s sitting-self as the others stared at the suddenly harsh and deadly version of Serpens. _There was a reason why even though Voldemort was the older, he would still back down when the teenager would glare at him._

“I’ll pass the word among the others to make sure they know better.” Corban agreed with a bow as Voldemort gulped his water to will down his lust at Serpens actually spooking his Knights by ordering them.

Voldemort brought his lover back to Hogwarts and up to the Gryffindor Tower, Sirius immediately joining them and at seeing the teenager’s weak body, looked back immediately.

“He just needs a nap.” Voldemort argued in his Thanatos form.

The Animagus huffed and pushed at Harry’s chest, what made the teen fall over his massive bear-like body. Once they arrived they Gryffindor Tower they entered the private quarters and Serpens’ godfather shifted into his human body, moving the teenager around until he was bridal style instead of on his back and brought him to the bed. Voldemort sat on his momentaneous office and opened the Map, studying it.

“You do know that that’s mine, right?” Sirius III asked from the entrance of the bedroom as he looked back

“Technically it’s Harry’s.” Voldemort replied without looking up. “We’re looking exits from Hogwarts and where they may lead, to find out where’s the best location to set up a location for Serpens to speak with McGonagall when the Witch asks again without us needing to flootravel or side-apparate.”

The fellow Wizard’s lips thinned and then approached and passed the pages to point at one of the exits that hadn’t been found but had a landslide.

“This one leads to back alley just behind Rowling’s backdoor. The old Antiquities store. If I heard correctly the owner has closed it and is trying to sell it.”

Voldemort looked at it in thought and then up at Sirius III.

“According to the Weasley twins the passageway is blocked by a landslide.”

“Well, they are as old as Hogwarts is. They were created for in case an attack on the school happened during the Witch Trials.” The younger shrugged. “I’m sure your Dark Magic can easily undo it.”

“I cannot do it when Serpens is within distance.”

“Does it interfere the pregnancy?” Sirius III asked confused.

“Do remember that your godson isn’t Dark.”

The other frowned and then grumbled.

“Right, because the constant traveling made him magic weak. Between me and the House-elves, we’ll watch over him.”

Voldemort looked up from the parchment towards the other with a raised eyebrow.

“Are you actually telling me to go check on a tunnel that leads outside the school?”

“Are you going to betray Harry’s trust and use it for your take over?”

“No.”

“Then go. I might not like you, but I trust that Harry wouldn’t have trusted you with the map if he wasn’t certain.”

Voldemort stood and left, bringing the map with him. As he walked through Hogwarts though he found himself facing the Headmaster himself. _He mentally had to remind himself that he supposedly was a teenager at the moment and not the Dark Lord._

**(TBC)**

**Author's Note:**

> Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: [www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction](http://www.facebook.com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction)


End file.
